


10,000 years

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: I will never let vampire gd die, M/M, gdyb - Freeform, this is a lot less vampire and a lot more whiny immortal but shhh, vampire!GD, werewolf!YB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: “10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck!”Jiyong scowls at the screen. He’d really liked this movie when it came out, had enjoyed the thought of someone freeing the genie of their own free will, of the genie being considered helpful, of being able to move up above your rank just by being you…Of course, over the years the thought had really lost its soothing touch. Not that he’d not already been well into his hundreds by that point, so he really should have been used to stories like these raising his hopes up and then dashing them. Jiyong’s scowl deepens and he shakes his head to get these thoughts out of his head. With a sigh he pauses the movie and stands up; maybe going out to find something to eat would take the edge off.





	10,000 years

When Youngbae was little his grandparents would tell him fantastical stories about all sorts of supernatural beings. He’d sit there and listen to the legends and tales, stories passed down from generation to generation, and wonder if he, too, would get to experience the things they’d mentioned.

At 16 years old Youngbae found out that he would, indeed, get to experience the supernatural: he was a werewolf.

It wasn’t exactly what the general media seemed to think it would be. He spent the nights when the moon was full completely wolfed out, very little of himself present during that time. He could also, he’d been pleased to note as he was learning, turn at will and keep his head. The only potentially unfortunate side-effect (aside, of course, from the three nights of the month where he was basically out of commission), was how excessively hot he ran at all times. His skin was warm-hot to the touch at all times and people often thought he was sick.

It’s cool out, early spring, and Youngbae had considered playing up the illusion of being _normal_ , if only for Seungri’s sake because he got annoyed easily by the attention Youngbae got; but he couldn’t bring himself to put on a jacket because he was too hot.

“If I don’t get any tonight I’m blaming you.” Seungri says, a little sullen. They’re at a bar, leaning over a tall table, drinks in hand. Seungri had been staring out at the crowd like he was on the hunt

“I’m not giving you any.” Youngbae says automatically, not really listening to him.

Seungri turns a scowl on him, eyes heavy with fake annoyance. “I wasn’t asking.” He says, and Youngbae blinks, then laughs.

“Sorry, should I go stand on the other side of the room?” He asks, and Seungri glares at him just a little bit. “You were the one who invited me to come out.” He adds as a reminder.

“You should be more courteous, then.” He says, and Youngbae rolls his eyes.

“Go up to the bar and stop standing with me, then.” He says, and Seungri huffs a little, but takes his advice. When he leaves, Youngbae watches him for a moment before turning away to lean back against the table, eyes scanning the rest of the bar. He turns just a little and can see the bar, can see Seungri and he grins because there’s a guy there, thin and just shorter than Seungri. He’s leaning in close, it seems, and Youngbae can’t really make him out from here but Seungri should be well-pleased by the attention. He turns his attention away from them, eyes scanning the rest of the bar. When he looks back, the man that had been there is gone and Seungri is chatting animatedly with a young-looking woman.

Youngbae sighs and finishes his drink; he may as well go home, it looks like Seungri won’t be coming back to chat. He sends Seungri a text and then leaves, doesn’t feel the eyes on the back of his head, doesn’t notice he’s followed for at least a little while before being abruptly left alone.

~

Jiyong wrinkles his nose as he looks around the bar he’d chosen for tonight. There didn’t seem to be anyone worth charming out to the back alley for a snack, which just made him feel a little more sullen. His eyes scan the bar again, and land on a new man leaning over the bar for a drink. He licks his lower lip, eyes narrowing for a moment as he looks at the man, and then he sidles closer, leaning his back against bar, elbows coming up to support him, and he looks over at the man, waiting for him to pull back to let his eyes drag down his face. He was attractive, but not exactly _striking_ , which for a moment disappoints him but he’s just here for a snack so…

“Well, look at you.” Jiyong almost purrs, and the man notices him, eyes widening briefly before his face settles into a seductive mask that Jiyong forces himself not to roll his eyes at (try hard?).

“Not so bad yourself.” The man says, and Jiyong lets his eyes drop to half-open, lets a little bit of his allure flow out to cloud him just a bit as he leans closer.

He picks the man’s name out of thin air ( _Seungri_ ), and smiles, white teeth barred as he gets close to Seungri’s ear. “Busy tonight?” He asks, and then his eyes land on a man across the bar and he doesn’t quite hear what Seungri responds with, responding without thought as his eyes trace over this new man’s profile; now _he’s_ striking.

The allure he’d been using abruptly cuts off as he blinks, transfixed by the sight of the man raising his glass to his lips for a drink, and Seungri makes a soft sound that has Jiyong pulling back a little. “Wha-?” Seungri starts, but Jiyong just smiles at him, shaking his head a little.

“Maybe next time, then.” He says, placating and gentle like Seungri had turned him down, and Seungri barely has time enough to nod before Jiyong has melted back into the crowd, a young woman taking his place at Seungri’s side.

He can’t stop himself from moving over to watch the other man, watches him finish his drink, watches him leave, and watches him as he heads down the road. Jiyong has never been one to stalk his dinner; but today is the exception, it would seem, as he follows the man from a good distance back. He stops in his tracks, however, when the wind changes direction and the man’s smell presses against him: _Werewolf._

Jiyong shakes his head, takes a step or two back, and blinks a little rapidly. He’d had no idea there was a pack in the area, but then this wasn’t the first time he’d noticed that smell on the air, so he probably just hadn’t been paying enough attention to put 2 and 2 together. He frowns, far more disappointed than he’d imagined he could be by this, and turns back to the bar to find someone for a quick bite before going home.

Vampires and Werewolves did _not_ get along well.

~~~~

Youngbae likes to go for long runs most mornings, early enough that it’s still cool out. This morning is no exception, but he’s switching up his route today because he’s gotten bored. He takes a left, heads up the long road out to the edge of town, and then takes a right up a street he’s never been on. The moon is coming up, he can feel it, the itch to move more, to do more, so he’s got to do a longer run today. He passes a few houses, the space between them getting longer as he gets further from the center of town, and then sees a large house loom up ahead to his left.

As he gets closer he slows down, eventually slowing all the way to a walk as he looks up at it. It was three stories, in need of a little repair and maybe a fresh coat of paint, and extremely old-looking. His eyes scan over the front, noting that it doesn’t _seem_ like anyone lives there, but there’s a car in the driveway and a light on upstairs…

His eyes catch on one of the windows, a young man, probably around his age but it’s a little far to tell precisely, looks out and then down at him. When the man looks down, Youngbae’s eyes catch his and his breath catches in his throat and the whole world narrows down to this one moment, this one person. Nothing else matters and he’s stepping forward before he can stop himself, before he even notices that he’s doing it.

Youngbae crosses the yard and knocks on the front door, eyes dropping from the window at the last possible second. He starts to fidget, realizes that there’s no way the man could have heard him knocking from the third floor, and considers backing away when the door opens to reveal the most attractive man Youngbae has seen in a very long time.

Scratch that: the most attractive _vampire_ Youngbae has ever seen.

“Oh.” They say at the same time, and the man takes a step back and Youngbae would have as well except he doesn’t want to just as much as he does want to.

They’re both quiet for a moment, and Youngbae feels his heart swell just as his stomach drops and it’s the most confusing and strange feeling he’s ever had the misfortune to deal with.

“I’m Youngbae.” He says, voice not as breathy as he’d thought it might come out, and he holds out a hand because now all his brain is telling him to do is _touch him._

~

Jiyong spends the majority of his time reading, watching movies, and wiling away the hours pacing. He’s a first rate pacer, has been for around 30 years, he’d say, as that’s around when he became really committed to it. He’s pacing now, eyes landing on different things in the house, mind whirring as he tries to fill it with _something._

He’ll have to replace the hangings on this floor, he decides on his third pass through the third floor hallway. He’s not pleased with their colors anymore, so they’ll have to go. His eyes wander to the window and he catches sight of somebody standing below on the street. It piques his interest, so he comes closer to the window, resting his hands on the sill as he leans forward to look. The man tilts his head, and their eyes meet, and Jiyong registers that it’s that _werewolf_ he’d seen at the bar the other night. This revelation stops him for a moment, so when the knocking starts he’s barely aware as he starts to make his way down to answer it.

He hesitates on the other side of the door because the smell, now that he’s expecting it, is strong and obvious and he doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. It’s not necessarily a _bad_ smell, if one likes dogs, for example, Jiyong could imagine it being easy to ignore.

Vampires tended toward being _cat people._

When he opens the door the man is standing there and he notes with some faint alarm that he can’t grab his name, has no idea, no sense. He’s startled by this, by how attractive the man is up close versus from far away like he’d first seen him, and he hears the man echoing his own thoughts, realizes he’s spoken out loud and takes a step back. He’s alarmed, to say the least, and now…

No there’s a look on the man’s face and he can’t read it, can’t read anything about this guy and he’s quiet doesn’t know how to…

“I’m Youngbae.”

Jiyong blinks at him, doesn’t even pretend to breathe. A beat passes between them, Youngbae’s hand outstretched between them, the almost eager sound to his voice echoing through Jiyong’s brain.

And then he takes another step back and shuts the door in Youngbae’s face.

He feels bad about it instantly, the earnest look on Youngbae’s face just before it dropped to hopeful as he stepped back is burned into his brain. He doesn’t want to imagine the look of disappointment that must be on Youngbae’s face now, but he can’t stop it, so he turns and presses his back against the door, eyes closed as he waits for Youngbae to leave so that maybe he can stop thinking about it.

He stands there for a long time, can’t tell if Youngbae has left or not because the smell lingers, or maybe it’s just stuck in his nose. The look in Youngbae’s eyes had been something else, something he hadn’t seen…

After another few moments, Jiyong presses his hand to his chest, then to his forehead and cheeks and then he pushes away from the door and heads upstairs: he’s not going to think about Youngbae.

~

Youngbae can’t decide if he’s distraught or elated. It’s been two days and his stomach is in a tight knot, his mind a mess of confused thoughts.

That vampire, whose name he doesn’t know, can’t find after all of the searching he’d done since that point. It would start tonight, which meant he would have less time to find out about the man today. He’d have to…he’d have to go back.

But they don’t get along, vampires and werewolves, they’re enemies. Youngbae sighs, dropping his head into his hands. He needed something…

“So that guy you were talking about?” Seungri says, sliding into the seat across from him in the booth.

Youngbae glares at him, unimpressed. “Yeah?” he asks, like Seungri better not test him today.

Seungri grins, reaching out for Youngbae’s fork to steal something off his plate. “Well…He may or may not have hit on me at the bar a few weeks ago. But that’s aside from the point.” He says, grin flashing brighter, and Youngbae’s look gets more unimpressed, if possible. “But he left me in a hurry, _anyway._ ” He sighs, stabbing something else but Youngbae takes his fork back, movements jerky and aggressive.

“Is there a point to this story, like a name, or…?” He asks, grouchy.

Seungri sighs, a little dramatic, sitting back, and he looks like he’s going to complain, but Youngbae had anticipated this, and his own breakfast arrives almost immediately. “Ah, you’re so good to me.” Seungri says on a sigh, and Youngbae just glares at him. “Right, so he lives in that big house there, by the cemetery.” He says, digging in as he speaks. “Family has lived there for generations, but he’s all alone up there. The Kwon family, I guess. And his name’s Jiyang….Jiyong? Something like that.”

Youngbae hums, feels just a little bit lighter at that knowledge, even though he’d have preferred something more along the lines of, for example, having the chance to actually meet him.

After the moon, he thinks as he finishes his meal. After the moon he’ll be thinking a little more clearly and he can come up with a way to get his vampire to like him.

~

“I’m being stalked.” Jiyong says, cordless phone pressed to his ear as he sits on the counter in the kitchen.

There’s silence on the other end, and Jiyong can almost see the words moving through Seunghyun’s brain. “You’re a vampire.” He says finally, and Jiyong rolls his eyes and crosses his legs.

“So?” He asks, a little snippy, like he can’t imagine how Seunghyun _dares._

“So you can hypnotize people, kill them, even.” Seunghyun responds, annoyed, confused. “You can disappear into thin air I honestly have no idea how you could be being stalked.”

Jiyong sighs, loud, obvious, dramatic. “I have a _house_. It’s not like I’m impossible to find.” He responds, and he can almost hear Seunghyun rolling his eyes. There’s silence for just a beat too long so Jiyong starts to fill it. “It’s been three weeks and he jogs past the house every morning, super early, right? And then he’ll knock on the door, or go around back, or call me.” Jiyong makes a hand gesture that Seunghyun absolutely can’t see and that really doesn’t add anything, but he’s agitated. “He wrote me a letter. He wrote me a letter and left it in my mailbox and honestly I’m over 100 years old _I don’t get mail._ ”

Seunghyun snorts, then chokes, then laughs outright and Jiyong’s eyes dart to the nearest window then forward again like he’s worried someone can hear Seunghyun. “You got the letter, though, didn’t you?” He asks after a moment, amusement clear in his voice.

“I saw him put it in there, so of _course_ I got the letter.” He grumbles. “And he’s here now, you know, scraping the paint off the back of the house because he thinks it needs _painting._ ” He says, voice full of forced venom.

“It does need painting, you let it get filthy.”

Jiyong makes a betrayed sound and shifts again, eyes wandering back to the window to see if he can catch sight of Youngbae. He wasn’t lying; Youngbae had suddenly just been everywhere. He didn’t know how the man had figured out where he’d be, but he’d clearly learned his schedule _somehow._ This meant, of course, that Jiyong had to change his schedule if he wanted to get away from Youngbae.

He didn’t really want to get rid of Youngbae.

“Who is ‘he’ anyway?” Seunghyun asks. “You’ve not explained…”

“A werewolf, an annoying and stupidly attractive werewolf who can’t take no for an answer, apparently.” He says, crossing one arm over his chest. “I mean, I haven’t really spoken to him, much, but he should have gotten the hint by _now._ ”

“Have you been encouraging him?” Seunghyun asks, and Jiyong scowls, eyes darting to the window again and lighting up briefly when he catches sight of Youngbae walking past. He dampens that reaction quickly, looking away as soon as he can.

“I can’t believe you’d ask me that.” He says, even though he can.

Seunghyun sighs. “You can literally _make_ him stop.”

Jiyong frowns a little more intensely, notices that he’s brought his thumb up to chew on it, and then glares at it for a moment before he looks out the window again. Youngbae’s standing back, looking up toward the roof with his hands on his hips and the sun shining down on him and if Jiyong had any breath in him it would have caught in his throat.

“Oh,” Seunghyun says, soft and on the verge of excitement. “You can’t, can you?” He asks, voice sounding giddier by the moment. “Or you don’t actually want to?”

Jiyong makes an annoyed sound, and it’s more because he’s being dragged away from contemplating the curve of Youngbae’s neck, the way his collarbone stands out. “If he wants to waste his time doing chores for me, then by all means.”

Seunghyun makes a simple sound, like he’s amused, then: “Is he like a pet? I’ve never had my own personal werewolf, do you think they’re all as handy as yours?” Jiyong doesn’t answer right away so Seunghyun continues. “You know they have soulmates? Or something like that, at least. It’s called imprinting, which is very strange…” Seunghyun trails off, and Jiyong feels a cold trail of anxiety wash through him for some reason. “But I’ve heard that this is what they’re like with their soulmate: doting, incessant.”

There’s silence, and Jiyong is just blinking, eyes turning back to the window just in time to see Youngbae wipe his forearm over his forehead and he considers fainting just to not have to deal with this.

“That’s bullshit.” Jiyong says, but his voice is softer than necessary and he’s not very firm in that conviction and it comes off like that in his voice.

“Oh, so it’s _not._ ” Seunghyun says, interested. “You’re a werewolf’s _mate._ Oh this is the best thing that’s ever happened! Did he tell you outright or is he just being extremely friendly. You know I think I have a book on that whole thing somewhere, I’ll send it to you…in the mail.”

Jiyong gets off the phone quickly, annoyed and absolutely not amused. There was no way that he was Youngbae’s _soulmate._ It wasn’t possible, was it? He’s a vampire, Youngbae’s a werewolf…it honestly couldn’t get any more obvious.

He can’t go outside now, the sun’s too high in the sky, and he should really be in bed… but he’s curious and Youngbae’s always worth looking at no matter how annoying he is.

And Youngbae really _isn’t_ annoying. He’s kind, good-natured, a little forward maybe but he clearly means well. They didn’t talk much, hadn’t really at all once Youngbae seemed to realize that Jiyong wasn’t going to talk to _him_ very much.

Jiyong isn’t sure _why_ he’s so reluctant to interact with Youngbae, but he feels like it absolutely must have something to do with how he reacts to Youngbae’s physical appearance. Youngbae’s smile alone was enough to make him feel faint and that’s extremely unacceptable; he can’t go getting attached. But now that Seunghyun has said it, he can’t get it out of his head. Because he’s heard of _imprinting_ before; it’s that thing that vampires laugh about when they get together and the topic of werewolves comes up.

He’ll have to learn more…

~

It had only taken Youngbae a little while to figure out Jiyong’s routine, and maybe that was creepy but he honestly hadn’t been _stalking_ him or anything.

Every morning he went out on a run up past Jiyong’s house. It was a good run, really, and if it gave him the chance to see Jiyong, well… But then he’d caught sight of Jiyong watching him from one of the many windows, and then he’d caught him again, and then again, and then he’d noticed that Jiyong went to the same bars that Seungri liked to frequent. This happened by pure chance as he’d let Seungri convince him out to the bar on a Friday _and_ a Saturday, and then they went to dinner on Sunday and Monday and Youngbae had happened to see Jiyong each time.

Okay so maybe he was overdoing it when he _saw_ Jiyong, but he couldn’t stop the light, airy feeling he got in Jiyong’s presence. Couldn’t stop the tingling warmth that he felt when Jiyong looked at him or acknowledged him, so he’d go up to say ‘hi’ and Jiyong would ignore him and he’d, well, be disappointed but pleased at the same time and it was _sick_ how he felt around Jiyong right now, but he couldn’t make it go away.

“I’ve never heard him say more than two words to you, and you’ve never actually had a conversation, but you’re acting like you’re in love and I gotta say: I’m not into it.”

Youngbae looks back at Seungri from where he’d been watching Jiyong flirt with some girl at the bar. He felt ill, queasy, like the sight hurt him and Seungri’s _right_ but he can’t explain it to him because Seungri _doesn’t know._

“He seems lonely, and repainting his house gives me something to do.” Youngbae says, defensive, because they’ve had this conversation a couple of times over the past two months.

Seungri lets his eyes travel over to where Youngbae had been looking, and a surprised grin crosses his face before he shakes it off. “Right, so lonely.” He says, and Youngbae rolls his eyes.

“Listen, it’s not anything you need to worry about.” He says, because again: Seungri wouldn’t understand. He looks back over at the bar and Jiyong’s not there anymore, so he sighs, stomach still feeling like it’s in knots. “I’m done for the night, yeah? Go have fun.” He says, and after a little push back Seungri eventually agrees to let him leave.

He’s halfway to his apartment complex when he hears someone coming up from behind him. The way they’re moving makes him slow down to try and hear better, but that’s a mistake because he’s quickly pushed up against the wall of the nearest building, and then he’s looking into Jiyong’s dark eyes.

“Shouldn’t be out alone.” Jiyong says, voice a deadly whisper, and it sends a shiver through Youngbae’s body. He tries to reach out, fingers moving for Jiyong’s waist, but the vampire shifts so that his forearm is pressed against Youngbae’s throat and he forgets about that desire.

“Can handle myself pretty well.” He responds, and then he licks over his lips, slightly nervous but more because this is the closest he’s ever been to Jiyong.

Jiyong presses his arm a little harder against Youngbae’s throat, like a reminder, a threat. “I could do it.” He says, and Youngbae doesn’t even blink.

“You’re not all that much stronger than me.” He comments, voice a little soft around the arm against his throat.

Jiyong shakes his head and drops his arm, swiftly stepping back. Youngbae misses the nearness instantly.

“Why were you out with _him_ again?” Jiyong asks, incredulous, unhappy. He tries to cover those emotions, but Youngbae sees them flit across his face, hears them in his words.

Seungri wasn’t necessarily _wrong_ about their ‘relationship’: they really didn’t talk all that much. But he also wasn’t _right_. They didn’t talk, but the space he’d realized he needed to give Jiyong for them to be able to be near each other was its own kind of communication. Youngbae understood Jiyong a little bit more every day, every time they were near each other. And yeah, he was the one initiating all of their time together. Yeah, he was the one who outwardly seemed to enjoy it more… but he could tell. He could see the irritation when he came at a different time or when he came a day late or did something different. It wasn’t because Jiyong was _missing out_ on doing things when Youngbae was late; it was that Youngbae wasn’t there.

“Because he’s my friend.” He says, and Jiyong snorts, arms crossing over his chest as he rolls his eyes and looks away (is this _jealousy?_ ). “I go out with him often. In fact I’m pretty sure you’ve hit on him while I was there.”

Jiyong frowns, shifts from foot to foot, and then looks back at him. “You’re friends with _him?_ ” He asks, and it feels like the emphasis was wrong, like Jiyong had purposefully pushed the emphasis away from another word.

“Yeah, known him forever.” He says, nonchalant, shrugging a little with his hands shoved into his pockets. “Can’t see why you care.” He adds, because he knows it’ll get a rise out of Jiyong, knows it despite the fact he’s never seen Jiyong act like this before (never seen Jiyong speak so willingly).

Jiyong’s face shifts through a number of emotions very quickly before dropping on blank. “I don’t _care._ ” He says, and Youngbae raises an eyebrow and Jiyong rolls his eyes and looks away.

“Right, you don’t care at all.” Youngbae says, a slow grin making its way across his lips, eyes intent and bright as he leans a little more casually against the wall. “Helps clear up my confusion over this…spirited interaction.” He says, and Jiyong goes a little tense, a little more still.

“Whatever.” He mutters, turning away like he’s going to leave. “It’s not like it matters if you spend all of your time with _that_ _guy._ ” He adds, voice a little venomous.

“No, you don’t care.” Youngbae says, calm and cool. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning!” He calls next, because Jiyong is stalking away, and he really enjoys the way Jiyong skips a step before disappearing into the shadows.

He watches the spot where Jiyong had disappeared for a moment, mind replying the situation. Jiyong had been jealous, he’d been truly jealous and Youngbae found that horribly pleasing.

~~~~~

“Youngbae didn’t come over today.” Jiyong says into the phone, and Seunghyun is quiet for a moment and Jiyong thinks that maybe he’s not going to respond.

“It was the first night of the moon last night, he’s probably tired and also currently a very large wolf. It’s probably for the best that he didn’t come over.” He says after a moment.

Jiyong scowls, thinks it over, knows Seunghyun is right, knows it had happened _last_ month, too. “He should have warned me so that I didn’t expect him.”

Seunghyun snorts on the other end. “The phases of the moon are common knowledge, I think that calendar I sent you from Daesung even has the phase under each day.”

Jiyong presses his eyes closed, then shakes his head. “I’m not his keeper.” He says, a little petulant, though he’ll have to admit that he _had_ been keeping track of the moon; he just hadn’t thought that it would matter. He’d honestly thought that Youngbae would come see him no matter what.

“He’d be by if he could be, but I’m pretty certain the moon wipes them out. Hold on,” Seunghyun says, obviously moving around on the other end. “Didn’t you read the book I sent you? I thought you’d be all over it.”

Jiyong makes a sound like a sigh, and his eyes fall to the book in question, innocently sitting there. “It’s not like I care.” He says, then frowns to himself. It was an echo of that night a few days ago when he’d not been able to stop himself from chasing after Youngbae, from feeling that weird burn of _something_ in his gut as Youngbae leaned over the small table to talk to his friend.

“Right, that’s why you called me to tell me that he hadn’t shown up today.” He says, and Jiyong opens his mouth to protest but Seunghyun makes a sound to quiet him. “Listen, because I’ve got to go and you’ll just be impossible all night otherwise: read the book, finish reading the book, whatever. It’ll make you feel better, it’ll give you something to do.” The ‘it’ll get you to stop calling me’ was silent but very present.

“Yeah, alright, whatever.” He grumbles, and then it’s just him and the book and definitely no Youngbae. It’s too dark for Youngbae to be out painting now, so if he’d shown up he’d probably have found something _inside_ the house to clean.

Because Youngbae couldn’t sit still for the life of him, it seemed. If he came into the house he was asking to help move things, asking to help clean. It was like he was trying to find a way to be useful to Jiyong, and Jiyong liked it. He liked the attention, he liked the consistency of it, he liked the way that Youngbae made him feel like he was important…but he couldn’t like it because Youngbae was a werewolf and a mortal and he couldn’t get attached.

_But you can’t read him, can’t use allure, can’t do anything you can do on anyone else and… and his blood smells so good, so much better than everyone else’s, so much better than anything ever._

He picks up the book because he can’t stop thinking about it, not because he cares or wants to know more or…or… Okay, it’s because he wants to know more.

~

Youngbae wakes up around mid-day the day after the third night of the moon, stretches, yawns, and decides to go to Jiyong’s house. He should eat first, he knows this, should shower, should look vaguely presentable, but he wants to see Jiyong more than he wants to be proper.

It’s the middle of the day, though, so Jiyong will likely be in bed, wouldn’t be expecting him to come around. He grabs something quick to eat as he leaves his apartment, scrubbing a hand through his hair and only really starting to worry about his appearance as he gets closer to Jiyong’s place. They’re _friends_ though, so what does it matter how he looks?

When he parks his car out front he takes a short moment to consider the place, then shakes his head and gets out. He’s barely to the door when it opens and Jiyong’s disapproving face is glaring out at him.

“Where have you _been?_ ” He hisses, and he looks a little gaunt, but it’s only been three days, really, so it’s probably just a trick of the light.

“Full moon.” Youngbae replies, smile turning on almost instantly; pleased to see Jiyong’s face, pleased to hear his voice. “Not exactly the best time for me to wander.” He says, nonchalant.

Jiyong’s still frowning, but now that Youngbae’s up on the porch he backs up and lets Youngbae inside. “The full moon is at night.” He says, and Youngbae grins.

“Yes, that’s generally when the moon comes out, as far as I’m aware.” He says, cheeky, and Jiyong makes a strangled growling sound and shuts the door. He’s still grinning, even as his eyes scan the entryway, wanting to keep busy so that Jiyong doesn’t throw him out.

Jiyong circles around in front of him, blocking his path toward the disused kitchen. “If you were so busy the last few days being a gigantic wolf, shouldn’t you be resting?” He says, and there’s a tone to his voice that says he knows the answer is ‘yes’ and is just waiting for Youngbae to disagree.

Youngbae shrugs, letting his eyes land on Jiyong’s face. He normally doesn’t because it seems to unnerve Jiyong in some way, for some reason, but he can’t help it right now (it’s because you’re too tired, too hungry, too feral still). “I rested during the day.” He says, hedging, and Jiyong widens his stance, planting himself there firmly.

“Did you eat? Because you look dead.” He says, and Youngbae actually chuckles.

“And you would know what that looks like how? You can’t see your own reflection, can you?” He asks, and maybe that’s not very funny, not very witty, but he’s _tired._

Jiyong glares at him for a second longer before rolling his eyes. “You’re not funny, you know that right?” He asks, turning away and heading down the hall, and Youngbae happily follows along behind him.

“Seungri thinks I’m funny.” He says, a little defensive, and he sees Jiyong’s shoulders tense, wonders why and where Jiyong is leading him (you know why, know he doesn’t like Seungri).

“Seungri doesn’t count.” Jiyong says, sniffing a little disdainfully as he pushes open a door and ushers Youngbae inside. “And I know you haven’t eaten properly because you _smell_ _wrong._ ”

Youngbae stops in the middle of the room, the living room, and turns to look at him, head tilting. “Wrong like I need a shower or….?” He asks, but he kind of knows.

Jiyong gives him a flat look. “Your blood.” He clarifies, and Youngbae nods once, over-the-top. “Sit down.” He demands, and Youngbae blinks then turns, sitting down on the nearest sofa obediently. Jiyong cracks a smile at that, but it’s gone almost as quickly as it had arrived. “Why did you come here if you’re so…” He waves his hand around to indicate Youngbae in his entirety, and it just makes Youngbae smile.

“Because I wanted to see you.” He says, short and simple and true. He could have said: because it’s been three days since I’ve seen you and it was a fight to stay away yesterday; or, I missed you; or, you’re all I think about all the time. He thinks that maybe Jiyong should be able to sense these things, read his mind or whatever vampires do, but Jiyong seems wholly surprised for a moment by Youngbae’s words before he covers it again with a flat look.

“I’d have still been here this evening, or tomorrow morning.” He says, but there’s something about how he says it that has Youngbae thinking he’s pleased; like maybe he missed _him_ just as much.

Youngbae shrugs, still smiling up at him. “I woke up early, so I came here.” He says, and Jiyong wrinkles his nose and turns away for a short moment.

“What do your wolf friends think about you hanging around with—at a vampire’s house all the time?” Jiyong asks, almost carefully like he’s testing something.

Youngbae just shrugs again, leaning back in the chair he’d chosen (Jiyong needed new furniture this is extremely uncomfortable). “Don’t have many of those…” He says, trailing off a bit. He doesn’t, not really. Sometimes he’ll go out to his parent’s house for the moon and see some of the other guys he’d grown up with who turned out like him, but he hadn’t gone the past two months because of Jiyong so…

“You don’t know any wolves? How do you--?” He waves his hand again, incredulous, confused.

“I know other werewolves, yeah.” He says, and rolls his eyes a little. “We crop up in groups, unlike you, but they’re all out about an hour into the countryside and I’ve got a job here.” He shrugs, and Jiyong’s eyes narrow as he listens and processes.

“You have a _job?_ ” he asks, incredulous, and it makes Youngbae laugh.

“Yes, how else do you expect me to afford rent here?”

Jiyong glares at him, clearly wants to ask another question but can’t seem to get it out.

Youngbae shifts, tilting his head to look up at him. “I’m in publishing, don’t really have to go into the office all day every day. I work with contracts and some clients prefer house calls.” He says, because that’s probably what Jiyong wanted to hear.

“Plenty of time in your schedule to come bother me, then.” He says, and Youngbae grins, eyes crinkling up small and Jiyong drops his eyes.

“More than enough, yes.” He says, teasing. “You’d miss me if I didn’t come around.” He adds, because he wants the confirmation even though he knows he won’t get it verbally.

Jiyong scoffs, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re handy, I’ll give you that, but I’ve definitely had more stimulating company.”

Youngbae’s grin is bright and wide and a little sly at that comment. “I’m sure, in time, I’ll get there.”

~

Jiyong read the whole book. He hadn’t meant to, not in one sitting like he had, but he read the whole thing from beginning to end and then re-read the parts about imprinting every time he remembered that Youngbae probably wouldn’t be showing up (which was often). He honestly hadn’t expected Youngbae to show up today at all, and he was even more surprised by how _sickly_ he’d looked.

He’s more himself by the time Youngbae has given up sitting obediently and gone off to find something in his house to move or clean, so he leans against a door frame and frowns at him. “If you do it every month, shouldn’t your body be better at handling it? Or do you get sick every time you turn.”

Youngbae pauses what he’s doing, then turns to look at Jiyong. “I’m not sick…” He says, confused, and Jiyong rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean.” He says, a little defensive. “You look ill. You don’t need the moon to turn, do you? So every time you turn you come back looking sick and tired and hungry?” So maybe he’s too worried, cares too much, but he can’t go back now, knows (sort of) that Youngbae…

“I didn’t go out, or eat or anything, it’s hard to really do it in the city.” He says with a shrug, like that’s no big deal, like it’s fine. But it isn’t and it just makes Jiyong so much unhappier about it.

“So you _haven’t_ eaten.” He says, like he’s caught Youngbae in his lie, and Youngbae just smiles at him, like he’s pleased and this makes Jiyong pull back, standing up straighter, and after a little bit of fumbling over words he turns and leaves.

There’s no food in his house, he knows this, still goes down and looks and he still feels disappointed when he doesn’t see anything. He sighs, closes his eyes and forces himself to stop. Youngbae’s just hungry, he’s fine, why do you even care?

He cares because he can’t stop himself from doing so. He can’t stop himself from doing so because _Seunghyun was right._ Seunghyun was right that Youngbae was his… was his mate. And he doesn’t want this, not because anything was wrong with Youngbae because honestly, very honestly, Youngbae was perfect. He was bad at jokes and for some reason he was friends with Seungri and god was he persistent, but Jiyong enjoyed it all.

He’s overthinking this, a lot, has been for a while, but he still didn’t believe that this could work out…no matter what he’d read. And at this point he couldn’t confirm it with Youngbae, not yet, not without giving himself away even more than he already had, already was.

Over the next couple of months, the book from Seunghyun rattling around in his brain, he tries to subtly drop hints, ask questions… but it’s hard because what he wants is to ask if he’s Youngbae’s mate. Wants to ask what that entails. Wants to ask that nagging question sitting in the back of his mind: _but how long will you live?_

Jiyong gives in, he gives in to the fact that they’re ridiculously compatible. Lets Youngbae bug him, talk to him, be friends with him. It hurts just a little because he wants to know these things and he doesn’t know how to ask but… but maybe he’ll figure it out on his own, maybe the answer will become apparent.

“Why don’t you just _tell me_ what I’m thinking, then, since you’re so convinced that I’m lying.” Youngbae says, arms crossing over his chest with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

Jiyong had been bothering Youngbae for 20 minutes about what he was thinking about. Youngbae looked drawn and anxious and tired and on edge, and Jiyong knows that part of that is the moon coming up, but part of it is _something else._ It’s that something else that he can’t figure out and that he desperately wants to know.

But he _can’t_ read Youngbae’s mind. “I’d rather you just tell me.” He grouches, to try and cover that fact. It was basically the only give-away to anyone who wasn’t a vampire that he’d found his mate. If he told Youngbae then the cat was out of the bag.

Youngbae sighs, the tone apparently working on him as he relaxes his arms and scrubs a hand over his face. “I’m going out to my hometown this afternoon, it’s easier to deal with the moon if I’m not in my apartment, you know?” He says, and that’s more information than he’d received previously but it still doesn’t explain why he’s…

“Oh, and you smell like vampire.” He says, and then wrinkles his nose; would Youngbae shower first? Scrub the reminder of him away? “A clearly superior smell, at least I don’t smell like _dog._ ” He says, an automatic response to cover how upset he is at the thought of Youngbae trying to get rid of his smell. Not that Jiyong hadn’t furiously cleaned himself after meeting with Youngbae for the first few months before he went out…

Youngbae shrugs. “Nah, that’s not a problem.” He says, and Jiyong breathes out a metaphorical sigh of relief. “It’s just kind of far away, and I’ll likely have to stay a while, but…it’s safer, you know?” He says, and Jiyong doesn’t, but that’s fine for right now.

“Well, you don’t actually have a real job, so…” He says, and Youngbae laughs, reaching out to jostle him a little.

“You don’t have a job _at all_.” He reminds him, laughing, and Jiyong allows himself to crack a smile.

“When you’ve been alive as long as I have, you don’t _need_ a job.” He says, a little pompous, a little self-important.

Youngbae’s smile drops just a little, a fraction of a notch. “How long have you been alive, then?” He asks, and Jiyong sees the change, can hear it in Youngbae’s voice.

“Ah, over 100 years, now, closer to 150 then 100 at this point.” He says, and he says it like it’s an annoyance, like it’s a burden to be this old.

“Old man.” Youngbae says, and there’s sadness there, hiding behind Youngbae’s smile, but he seems determined as well, like there’s something that he knows, something he can do.

Jiyong sniffs in mock offense. “I don’t look a day over 25, thank you.” He says, sitting up a little straighter.

This just makes Youngbae laugh, “Will you ever?” He asks, teasing. “Ah, to be forever youthful.” He says, and shakes his head.

“What’s this? Jealous that wolves don’t live forever?” Jiyong asks, and this might well be the closest he’ll ever get to asking that question he desperately wants to ask.

Youngbae shrugs, fidgeting now and it’s not as satisfying as Jiyong normally finds it when he gets Youngbae to react like this. “We can.” He says, and Jiyong blinks, a little surprised (always is when Youngbae goes for blunt). “But it’s not like, everyone.” He frowns, then sits forward in his chair and Jiyong blinks and sits up straighter.

“Are you going to tell me a story?” He asks, a little demanding, a little eager.

Youngbae rolls his eyes a little, but the tension seems to fall from him just a bit. He takes in a breath and sits back a bit. “Like you guys, we have mates but… it’s different, it’s strange.” He says, and he drags his hand up to the back of his neck to rub at it (and if Jiyong’s eyes follow, well…). “We _imprint_ , it’s like, after the first time we change it’s like we’re seeing things for the first time and…” he sighs, shrugs, and Jiyong can sort of get it; this is awkward.

“Like a bird.” He supplies unhelpful and trying to be so.

Youngbae rolls his eyes, but his lips twitch. “Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He says, shaking his head a little. “Except it’s not the first person we see, really, it’s just…it’s just the first time we see that person after we’ve shifted for the first time and…”

“That doesn’t explain how some of you can live forever.” Jiyong says, interrupting because he can’t help himself. “Are you just trying to trick me into learning more about you and your moon dog ways?” He asks, and Youngbae actually laughs at that, and shoves him a little.

“I’ve gotta give you _some_ background. You’re uncultured in the way of the wolf.” He says, pretending self-importance, and Jiyong finds himself laughing, pushing Youngbae back.

“Well, go on then, enlighten me.”

Youngbae chuckles again, and then shakes his head. “So we see them, or maybe we don’t, not for a while, but we can stay alive and the same age for as long as they do. If they’re not ready for us yet, we act as what they need from us until they _are_ ready, or, or…” He shakes his head. “it’s weird to explain it, easier if you can see it yourself, or experience it.” He shrugs. “Anyway, if they’re really young after your first moon then you’re going to stay where you’re at until they’re old enough, or you meet them, or whatever.” He shrugs again, and Jiyong isn’t sure what to say because that’s…

“That’s gross.” He says, and Youngbae is startled into laughing, but he’s clearly a little uncomfortable now.

“You don’t like, imprint on a baby.” He says, then frowns. “Alright, you might but like, it’s not, it’s not gross!” he protests, and Jiyong laughs, pushing away the warm feeling that’s working its way to building up inside him.

“Alright, alright I’ll relent, you guys are just freaky magic wolf boys.” He says, grinning and pleased with himself and the attention.

Youngbae rolls his eyes. “Yeah, and you’re a chipper night crawler.” He grouses, but he’s not really that upset. He never is. He’s never mad at Jiyong and Jiyong knows it.

~

“He’s in love with you.” Seungri says, bored, over a cup of coffee. He’s pouting, and Youngbae isn’t certain how to take that.

“Who’s in love with me?” He asks, eyes on his computer screen, trying to get some work done.

Seungri rolls his eyes so hard it’s practically audible. “Your goth friend, the one who’s just a little creepy and was always hitting on girls when you could see...”

“You know his name.”

Seungri sighs. “I can’t _say his name_.” He hisses, leaning forward. “He’s sitting over there, a bunch of girls drooling over him from the table next to him.”

Youngbae hums. “Yeah, I know.” He says, doesn’t say how, or why because Seungri wouldn’t understand. “He’s been there the whole time, got here before we did.” He adds, then looks up, considers telling him that it’s because he’d told Jiyong he was hanging out with Seungri today and Jiyong had clearly gone to Seungri’s to figure out where they were going.

Because Youngbae has figured it out: Jiyong can’t read his mind, can’t do any of his fun little tricks on him. He _knows_ Jiyong likes him, loves him, whatever. He can wait for Jiyong to decide to say it, though, to accept it. He knows all about vampires, looked them up, got accosted by one of Jiyong’s friends, a crazy-old vampire named Seunghyun who handed him information on vampires like he couldn’t get rid of it fast enough.

“You knew and didn’t tell me?” Seungri asks, running his hand nervously through his hair.

Youngbae gives him a flat look, swallows the words he wants to say because Jiyong can absolutely hear them from over there. “Can’t have you looking better than me around my own friends, can I?” he asks, and Seungri glares at him, poutier now.

“He doesn’t like me, why couldn’t you find a friend who would at least _talk to me?_ ” He whines, and Youngbae rolls his eyes and sighs.

“Because I’m horrible. Now are you going to be quiet so I can work? Or should I give up on this and go home.”

Seungri sighs and sits up. “He’s definitely in love with you though, he’s not stopped staring this whole time.” He says, pouty, picking at the edge of his cup.

“Good, I like it when people look at me.” He mumbles, focused on his work again, not willing to budge.

A week later and Youngbae is with Seungri at a club and Jiyong still hasn’t admitted it. Youngbae isn’t trying to get him to admit it, but he knows, now, can see the little signs. And maybe, just maybe, he’s being a little mean right now, letting these people dance up against him at the club, letting Seungri get him drunk, but it feels like they’ve been playing this game with each other for so much longer than the six months they’ve made it to.

Jiyong is at the corner of the bar, looking too thin and ethereal under the lights. Youngbae is pretty certain he saw him take some girl out earlier, probably around back. He’d said, one time, that he doesn’t eat much, doesn’t take a lot, especially not now because he’s never very hungry, doesn’t need much. But there was something else he’d said, once, about how nothing tastes good anymore, and Youngbae wonders, just a little bit, if maybe _he’d_ taste good…

He shakes his head, smiles at the guy dancing closer, and then Jiyong is there, hands on his hips, turning him to face him. Jiyong’s eyes are dark, lips parted and he raises an eyebrow at Youngbae, like he’s incredulous.

“Oh, you dance?” Youngbae asks, teasing, stepping closer as if he needs to be closer for Jiyong to hear him. “I thought you just stood at the bar, flirting with other people.”

Jiyong tightens his grip on Youngbae’s hips, pulls him closer. “and you’re supposed to be standing at a table, drinking, _alone._ ” He responds, close to Youngbae’s ear, and he’s just tipsy enough that that tone of voice has him shivering, eyes dropping mostly closed.

“Not very fair.” He comments softly, but he pulls back with a grin on his face. “Sounds like someone’s jealous.” He says, and Jiyong’s grip loosens on his hips and he steps back further, then out of his hold altogether. “I think it’s time to go home, are you walking me?” he asks, and then turns, and Jiyong is still and silent for a moment before he follows after him, hurrying to catch up.

“Why are we going to your place, you live in an apartment.” He says, nose wrinkling in disgust from right beside him.

“Because you didn’t offer to take me home.” He says, his tipsy state making him hyper-focused on the walk, the straight line of the sidewalk, the need to keep walking like he’s normal and not let Jiyong know he’s on his way to drunk.

Jiyong makes a disgruntled noise, and then reaches out to hook their arms together, and Youngbae remembers that alcohol makes it into your blood, and that Jiyong can probably smell it on him, no need to hide. “You’re insufferable.” He says, and Youngbae turns a smile up at him.

“You love me.” He says, and Jiyong blinks, but doesn’t otherwise react and if this were anyone else that would be odd, but it’s Jiyong, and Youngbae knows that means he’s right.

~~~

Jiyong pines at the next full moon.

Seungri, who has appointed himself Jiyong’s newest friend because he’s convinced Jiyong and Youngbae are going to get married soon (the timing may be off, but he’s not wrong that you’d do it), forces himself into Jiyong’s presence at every chance he can get. He’s there now, leaning back in one of Jiyong’s chairs, and that fake annoyance he’d felt at Youngbae paled considerably in comparison to how annoyed Seungri was making him feel.

“He’ll be back in a few days.” Seungri says, and Jiyong blinks as he looks over at him, _when had he gotten a ball to toss?_

“Who?” Jiyong asks, purposefully bitchy like he has no idea who Seungri could be referring to.

Seungri keeps the same comfortable look on his face, almost uninterested. “Youngbae, you know, the guy you refuse to date.” He says, and Jiyong scowls at him.

“Why would I date him?” he asks, and Seungri pulls in a breath like he’s getting ready to explain, but Jiyong cuts him off. “And why do _you_ care?”

Seungri shrugs, plays it off, and after another hour of the same Jiyong kicks him out and sends him home.

When Youngbae finally comes back, Jiyong is in his apartment, rifling through his kitchen like he owns the place.

“Wha- Jiyong?” He asks, and Jiyong turns around like he can’t believe Youngbae would use that tone of voice on him (surprise isn’t quite a tone of voice, but how dare he anyway).

“What _is_ all this stuff?” He asks, gesturing toward the refrigerator as if he didn’t know what food was. Youngbae raises an eyebrow, incredulous, crosses his arms over his chest, and doesn’t answer him. “Seungri said you’d be back today, and you didn’t tell _me_ so I had to be certain.”

Youngbae’s face melts into a smile, pleased and warm. “You missed me?” He asks, teasing and pleased. Jiyong bristles a little, but he had, and Youngbae knows that, he knows he does.

“Seungri is annoying, you at least know how to be quiet.” He says with a sniff of disdain.

Youngbae tilts his head a little, eyes bright, and he takes a couple of steps forward and Jiyong takes a couple of steps back. “Right, that’s what you missed, the quiet.” He says, and he’s watching Jiyong, eyes almost predatory now (what were werewolves like right after they changed back? Right after the moon?)

“Among other things, maybe.” He allows, and Youngbae’s lips quirk up, but it’s not _bright_ it’s _hot_ and _menacing_ and a whole lot of really attractive things that Jiyong has never considered Youngbae’s face could do despite finding his face to be wholly attractive.

Youngbae takes a few more steps forward, careful and measured, watching as Jiyong steps back until he’s against the closed refrigerator door. “Were any of those ‘other things’ me?” He asks, and Jiyong had thought that was fairly clear (it wasn’t, you pest).

He pouts, giving Youngbae his best ‘didn’t I _say’_ faces, despite how flustered he feels, how it seems like Youngbae is going to… “Maybe.” He says, strictly vague.

Youngbae lets out a half laugh through his nose. “Maybe.” He says, soft and a little incredulous. “We’ll see.” He says, and then he presses close, one hand moving to Jiyong’s neck and he presses their lips together.

It takes Jiyong around 0.5 seconds to react, and he reacts strongly; hands coming up to grab fistfuls of Youngbae’s shirt, eyes closing, pulling Youngbae close against him as he kisses him back.

It’s much later when they talk, and really it’s not _talking_ so much as them both admitting the small things that kept them from saying anything, from moving to this point. They’re tangled together on Youngbae’s bed, limbs entwined, and Youngbae is warm against Jiyong’s cold skin.

“From the second we locked eyes through that window.” Youngbae admits, voice soft as he drags his fingers over Jiyong’s chest, slow and repetitive. “and when you slammed the door in my face I didn’t even care.”

Jiyong feels the embarrassment, is glad it can’t show on his skin because he hasn’t eaten. “You’d alarmed me.” He says, soft. His mind runs to the first time they’d touched, the first time Youngbae had been close enough for him to smell his blood, and he shivers. “But you smell so good, Youngbae, do you know? Your blood calls out to me all the time the fact that…” He stops himself, trailing off, sighing, hand running over Youngbae’s hair.

He’d held himself back, hadn’t bitten him like he’d wanted to, like he wants to, like he’ll always want to.

Youngbae makes a sot sound. “You never said anything.” He says softly, shifting to look up at him. “You were always…” and the ‘biting other people, pulling people off while I was watching…’ is silent and deeply understood.

“I thought you would die. You’d die and leave me someday and I’d be left wanting something I could never, ever have again.” He says, deathly quiet, but Youngbae hears because Youngbae can hear everything. Knows him so well, somehow.

Youngbae should tease him, now. Would, Jiyong thinks, if they weren’t curled up around each other in his bed. “Well, you’ll never be rid of me now.” He says, almost gentle. “I’m here to stay, and you can’t get rid of me.”

Jiyong snorts, fingers curling into Youngbae’s hair. “You’ll regret that someday.” He says softly, and Youngbae laughs, loud and amused.

“No, no I’m pretty certain I absolutely won’t.” He says, completely certain.

**Author's Note:**

> And the Vampire/werewolf fics keep coming ^^ I've already got an idea for another vampire one. I promise I'll try to write other pairings too...


End file.
